So Many Animals
is a song of Hi-5 from Series 2, in 2000. Then by American series in 2003 and British series in 2008. This song had a remake from Hi-5 House in 2013. Lyrics Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound I can pounce like a panther or be strong as an ox Be stubborn as a mule or smart like a fox I can swim like a dolphin or stand like a flamingo Soar like a falcon or run like a dingo So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free Sometimes I'm mad and I feel like snapping Sometimes I horse around I can scurry like a chook with both wings flapping But when I play possum, I cannot be found I can leap like a frog or chomp like a croc I can oink like a pig or watch like a hawk I can waddle like a duck or hang like a bat Hop like a roo or pounce like a cat So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free Spanish Lyrics Estamos felices siendo animales Estoy orgulloso de ser. Como un pavo real moveré mis plumas, Como un ratón silencioso seré. Hago como pantera, Soy fuerte como un león, Terco como mula, Un astuto tiburón, Como delfín ir nadando, Y ser como flamenco Planear como halcón o correr como un dingo. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Y me dan ganas ir pateando Como un caballo yo haré. Puedo ser como gallina y agitar mis alas Y si me escondo no me encontrarán. Como rana saltar, O cocodrilo mascar, Un cerdo yo haré, Como halcón voy a mirar, Como pato caminar, Una jirafa tu serás, Como un canguro y gato tu harás. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin. Portuguese Lyrics Eu sei que posso ser passarinho E eu um macaco feliz. Um pavão posso ser quero me exibir, Sou rato esperto ninguém vai me ouvir. Tenho a gata pantera, E a força do touro, Sou teimosa igual mula, E sagaz como um cão, Nado como um golfinho, Eu imito um flamingo E eu sei que posso correr como um "dingo". Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Quero ser bicho (pra correr) Quero ser bicho (pra correr) Eu sei que posso seguir trotando Como um cavalo veloz. E bater minhas asas como galinha Brincar de tatu pra ninguém me encontra. Sapos sabem pular Jacaré abocanhar Como porco sei grunir Como falcão enxergar Como pato sei andar Como morcego ficar Canguru vai pular e o gato arranhar! Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr)! Trivia * It became songlet in Series 2, Machines week, when Tim Harding pretends to be a music machine. * In 2004 when Hi-5 still was never shown in Brazil and Latin America, this song won a Portuguese version performed by Xuxa Meneghel, just in cut version. Gallery ;Original cast (2000) So_Many_Animals_Opening.png So_Many_Animals_Kellie.png So_Many_Animals_Charli.png So_Many_Animals_Nathan.png So_Many_Animals_Kathleen.png So_Many_Animals_Tim.png So_Many_Animals_2.png So_Many_Animals_3.png So_Many_Animals_Girls.png So_Many_Animals.png ;American cast (2003) Hi-5_USA_Animals_Intro.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_1.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_Curtis.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_Karla.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_Kimee.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_Jenn.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_Shaun.png Hi-5_USA_Animals_2.png ;British cast (2008) Hi-5_UK_Animals_Intro.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_2.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_Jenny.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_Cat.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_Luke.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_Chris.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_Emma.png Hi-5_UK_Animals_OFF.png ;Hi-5 House cast (2013) Hi-5_Season_14_-_So_Many_Animals_-_scene_1.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_So_Many_Animals_-_scene_2.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_So_Many_Animals_-_scene_3.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_So_Many_Animals_-_scene_4.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_So_Many_Animals_-_scene_5.png HI5 IMG 1054.JPG Category:2000 Category:Series 2 Category:USA Series 1 Category:UK Series Category:Hi-5 House Category:2013 Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Jennifer Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor Cobertt Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Emma Nowell Category:Luke Roberts Category:Jenny Jones Category:Cat Sandion Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:UK series 2008 Category:It's A Party (album) Category:Songs of the week